


Rage And Passion - There's A Fine Line

by R_rated26



Series: Various Sex Scenes (One shots) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Biting, Bruises, Choking, Control, Control Issues, F/M, Force Choking, Handcuffs, Marking, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: Rage is strong, but so is passion.Watch how Dean goes from one to the other and how he finds freeness from his anger with the beautiful redhead. He's fierce and intense and takes her so hard, he leaves bruises on her.Get it first from the female character's point of view and then from Dean's point of view.





	1. The First Time

Dean clapped the laptop shut with such a force, I jumped and almost dropped the book I was reading. “What now?” I asked in a tired tone. Dean had been so pissed off, angry, and distant since his dad’s death.

“Nothing.” He almost spat it at me. 

“Right,” I sighed, “we can’t afford a new laptop. So would you please stop beating it? Isn’t it enough you snap at me?” I was growing real weary of his attitude lately. At first, I thought it was just a phase, but it just went on and on.

“I snap at whoever I want.” He leaned back, put his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes. Like if he couldn’t see me, I wasn’t there.

There was something about the tone and that gesture that pissed me off too. I have had enough now. For weeks I had been his mental doormat, and this was the last drop. I had to say something. I threw the book aside and sat at the edge of the bed. “Dean, this has to stop. I know you’re grieving, but that doesn’t give you the right to break our stuff and snap at me like that. I’ve put up with your attitude long enough, and the fact that you have used me as your personal punching bag for weeks.”

He opened his eyes and glared at me with his eyebrows pulled down, leaving his eyes in shadow, and made them appear darker. “Shut up.” He barked and closed his eyes again.

“Dean!” I stood up. Enough was enough. I couldn’t take anymore. “How dare you? I’m all you’ve got now. I know he’s gone, but this behavior doesn’t help at all! It doesn’t bring him back or make this any easier.” Raising my voice with every word without noticing.

He stared at me with disbelieve. How dare I talk back to him? I could barely believe it myself. Slowly he got up from the chair, glaring at me.

I could see in his eyes that he was furious with me.

“How dare I?” He said the words slow, but threatening. I saw his jaw clenching. “How dare I?” He repeated, but now he was yelling, for every word he took a step forward.

I backed away three little steps. Maybe I shouldn’t have said it. I should have left him alone to grieve and be pissed at the world as I had done for the past several weeks. I didn’t felt the need to speak my mind anymore. Never had I seen him this furious before. His eyes were locked on me. “Dean...” I started, but every letter grew smaller in my mouth.

He was crushing me with his glance. Perfectly aware that he had the upper hand now. Again he took another step towards me. “Don’t you think I know he’s gone? Don’t you think I know about the laptop?” He had lowered his voice. It almost sounded like a growl as he kept taking steps towards me for every question he asked.

I kept backing up.

“Don't you think I know you’re all I’ve got?” Again his voice was raised. “And doesn’t make it easier for who? You?”

I felt the wall against my back. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t back away any further from him now. He took another step. Four feet between us.

“You know nothing about how I feel.” Now he was right in front of me. “Nothing!” He slammed his fist against the wall, right next to my left ear.

I involuntarily whimpered with my eyes squeezed shut as I flinched and unconsciously braced for a hit. He was scaring me, for the first time. When I opened my eyes again, I couldn’t meet his, but I felt his furious glare on me. My breath was uneven and shallow. In the corner of my eye, I saw his whole upper body panting with rage.

His fist was still on the wall next to my head. But then his left index finger and thumb captured my chin and gently pulled my face up, making me meet his eyes. “Are you scared of me?” He whispered with a hint of disbelieving in his voice, he looked confounded.

I barely nodded, I couldn’t bring myself up to say ‘yes.’ As the seconds passed, I saw his eyes grew milder, and I started to see a hint of green in them now that they weren’t hidden under his angry eyebrows.

“You don’t need to be scared of me. I would never hurt you.” He continued in the same low tone.

I felt my shoulders relax a little, but I was still too shocked to move. Never had he ever yelled at me like that before, never had his eyes been this dark with fury that was aimed directly at me. Staring into his eyes that held mine captive, I couldn’t find anything that said otherwise. He wasn’t lying, but there was still a trace of coldness lingering in them. I think he was looking to see if I believed him, and I did. As I swallowed it sounded too loud, my throat was dry after almost hyperventilating.

He hadn’t caught his breath either after the rage.

My shoulders loosened up. His stare was too intense after the rage, but the longer I looked, the gentler they became to my relief. The rage was almost gone, but not completely. It lingered over his features, but now that I looked closely I saw that it had been there since his dad’s death. I just didn’t notice it until now where I really got a look at him so closely.

Neither of us had moved since he raised my head to look at him, his left hand on my chin making sure I would continue to do so, and his right hand on the wall close to my ear, my hands against the wall along with my back.

Gently the back of his fingers swiped from my chin, up my jawline, and then laid his hand on my cheek. “Are you okay?” He asked in a gentle, almost caring voice.

“I don’t know,” I mumbled under my breath. I was somehow still stunned over his mercurial behavior.

His face came closer to mine, his eyes fleetingly flickered down to my lips, before they sought mine again. A shiver slithered down my spine when I felt his breath on my lips. Not because I was scared anymore, but because his face was so close I could almost taste him. I exhaled deeply and swallowed. Our eyes were still locked at one another, except when they wandered to our lips.

He leaned the last inch forward, making our lips touch briefly and I felt an electric shock run through me. I felt my face blush. His mouth was so close, and his eyes were even more intense now than earlier. It was impossible for him to come closer to me without our lips meeting completely, it was overwhelming. For what felt like minutes we just stood there without touching, apart from his hand still resting on my cheek.

Our breathing seemed to become more labored as time passed by, our eyes mostly seeking each other’s lips instead of our eyes now.

My heart thumped loudly against my ribcage as I felt that electric shock again every time I moved slightly forward making our lips brush against each other. I wanted to kiss him, but it was like something was holding us back, a barrier. All the years we had been living together like friends, like siblings?

It seemed like he couldn’t take it anymore and he pressed his body against mine and pinned me to the wall. A little almost inaudible moan escaped my mouth. Our lips still hadn’t met entirely yet. My hands found his back where I gently and slowly stroked from his shoulder blades and down to his lower back and up again. I felt his muscles under the gray t-shirt with the tips of my fingers.

He moved his right hand away from the wall and placed it on my other cheek, it was so warm. His lips brushed against mine once again, and I inhaled his sweet taste.

Finally, I closed my eyes and felt how my whole body got soft. All the anxiety was gone. His eyes, the warmth of his body had driven it away. I barely moved my teeth over his lower lip, gently captured it, causing a shiver to run through his body.

Then he fiercely kissed me. The sudden attack of my lips almost paralyzed me. He pressed my body harder against the wall, and I felt like I could barely breathe, the intensity of this, of him, was too much for me. I cried out of pleasure, but it got muffled by his tongue that now played passionately with mine. One of his hands glided from my cheek to the back of my neck and grabbed a fistful of my mahogany red hair and pulled my head back, away from his insisting lips and tongue, a little cry escaped me. It hurt, but it was wonderful at the same time.

His mouth began exploring my neck. In response, I dug my nails into his back. He moaned against my neck when he felt them, and in return, he sunk his teeth into the beginning of my neck right above my collarbone.

I took a sharp breath and exclaimed my pain. It hurt, but it was also amazing. This roughness, his roughness. It felt like he needed me. He took me the way he wanted me. We were closer than we had ever been before, not only physically. We had found a connection.

The second his teeth left my skin it burned, and eagerly his lips continued kissing my neck like he hadn’t just bitten me. I knew it would leave a mark, but my whole body was shivering with the bliss of his touch, he leveled his head and looked into my eyes. His body had to leave mine when he grabbed my ass with both of his hands and lifted me up like I weighed nothing, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As soon I was where he wanted me, he slammed me against the wall with a grunt, pressing the air out of my lungs, and assaulted my mouth.

He was everywhere. His hips were rubbing hard against mine. I felt his strong body between my legs, the muscles on his back on my arms and in my hands, his insisting tongue against mine taking me, claiming me. I let out a load moan as he bit my lower lip.

A second later, I felt my back leave the wall he was pinning me against, I didn’t know where he was taking me until he released my legs from around him and threw me on the bed. I gave a surprised yelp when my back bounced against the mattress but quickly recovered when Deans desiring eyes locked with mine.

He threw off his t-shirt, it had barely hit the floor when he climbed on top of me. When his hands found the edge of my tank top, I lifted my arms, allowing him to rip it over my head and then tossed it aside. His strong right arm grabbed around my waist and moved me farther up the bed, and his warm, muscular body started to rub against mine.

I felt the electricity again, tickling through me like it never had before, pushing moans through my parted lips.

His soft but demanding lips found mine to silence me. My moans kept coming, but his tongue muffled them. To break off the kiss he bit my lip once again and sat up on his knees. “Take’em off.” He ordered in a hoarse voice and looked at my black jeans.

I bit my lip in the sweet excitement it was to bare my body and felt how sore it was after the rough kisses and bites from him. His watchful gaze laid on me as I unbuttoned my jeans. When I began pulling them down along with my wet panties, his hands replaced mine and dragged them completely off me.

Luckily I had just shaved yesterday, fluttered through my mind, but I was quickly distracted. After tossing my jeans aside, he stood up, elegantly loosened the belt, took off his own jeans along with his boxers while he licked his lower lip as he let his eyes swipe down my body. From my face to my neck, his eyes lingered at the bite mark, then at my tribal dragon tattoo on the left side of my chest, stomach with the pierced navel, hips, thighs, and back up.

In a second he was on top of me again. My hands found his shoulders, but he instantly grabbed my wrists and held them down on each side of my head. The desire in his eyes left me unable to resist. A couple of seconds that felt like an eternity, later he looked deciding at my bra instead and finally let my hands go. The firm touch of his hands ran from my throat over my collarbone and ended at my breasts covered by the fabric of my bra. Without warning, he grabbed the red fabric between the cups with both hands and ripped it apart with a grunt.

What the fuck? It took me a second to snap back and then I helped him get the rest of the torn bra off me. Well okay, if you really had to.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He said with a dirty wry smile when he saw my look and sealed his lips to mine, his tongue dominating the kiss. With a firm grip he crudely caressed my breasts, involuntarily my back arched, pressing my breasts further into his grasp.

In return I grabbed his hair as I felt him between my legs, rubbing against me. I was already feeling ridiculously wet. I wanted him inside me, now. My hands moved to his back instead, and I pushed my hips up to meet him.

All his movement ceased like I had pressed ‘pause.’ I had a hard time catching my breath when his lips left mine, and he stared down at me with his darkened eyes. Though now it wasn’t fury that darkened them, but lust. Leaving my breasts his hands moved down to my hip with firmness, the other traveled up my body and ended in my hair at the back of my neck and grabbed a good chunk really hard, making me unable to move my head. He began to move his hips but held mine in place with his one hand to control the movement. I felt him glide up and down my wetness, while he still looked down on me with that almost ferocious stare, my lips parted in silent moans of expectation.

I realized that he wanted to prolong the moment. “Dean…” I pleaded. My body boiled of anticipation.

“What?” He bowed down and whispered against my lips with his warm breath. Clearly, he knew what he was doing, it was evident from the smirk playing on his lips and gleamed in his eyes.

I replied with a small yelp of helplessness and impatience, and his smirk grew wider.

His hand on my hip left it for a moment to place himself just with the tip of his hardness resting at the entrance before it fell back on my hip. His eyes hadn’t left mine for a second, and I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to. The wait became more insufferable for every second, but the next move was up to him as I was pinned under his weight and my body locked by his grip.

I saw the dirty smile on his face, and before I knew it, he pushed his whole length deep into me with a grunt.

Oh God, he was big.

I hadn't expected it, which elicited a throaty cry, caused by the pleasure and slight pain he brought me when everything cringed together inside of me, and I felt my nails digging into his back, and my legs tensed up.

He held still deep inside me for a few moments, giving me time to get used to his size. As he waited, he bit his lip and watched me panting in short gasps while I was squirming as much as I could underneath him. When he pulled himself out of me, he again let the tip of him wait just outside the entrance.

Oh God, this was torture. I knew what was coming this time. I didn’t know what was best, the anticipation of it or him pushing deep inside me.

With a grunt of lust, I accompanied in a high pitch he hammered into me again, easier this time. He filled me out, long and hard, held still deep inside me, and kissed me fiercely. When he pulled himself out and waited, his teeth dug deep into my lower lip and didn’t let go until I cried out in agony. Ignoring my quiet whimper he simply moved down to kiss my neck eagerly.

I let my tongue run over my lower lip where he had bitten me, I tasted salt and iron; the taste of blood. He was so rough with me, but a part of me didn’t even care, the other part, though it was smaller, felt like running. But even though it hurt, it felt fantastic to let all this tension out that had been building up between us for weeks.

His lips left my neck, and we locked gazes as he slammed into me a third time with a guttural grunt. This time, he didn’t held still or pulled himself out to wait and let me recover, but kept thrusting into me over and over again. The hand that was first on my hip so I couldn’t move it was now on my mouth where he pressed harder and harder down on my mouth and bleeding lip to muffle my lustful moans. While thrusting in and out of me, he kept looking deep and hungrily into my eyes. My gaze didn’t shy away from his, but I unwillingly closed my eyes now and then when he pressed farther into me, making it almost hurt or hit a particular sweet spot. For every thrust, I felt him pull several hairs out of the back of my head.

I had trouble breathing, trouble getting enough oxygen to my panting breath with his hand covering my mouth like that. Though it wasn’t only the exertion that made me breathless, it was something about Dean, having his warm body so close, the new way he looked at me and his firm grip manipulating and working my body exactly the way he wanted. My nails were still pinned to his back, I wrapped my legs tighter around him and moved my hips in sync with his to help him thrust even harder and deeper into me.

The contrast between the opposite senses from every thrust rushed through my body, and I faintly heard the bed hit the wall for every time. I released one of my hands from his back and found the back of his head. My fingers grabbed as much as they could of his short blonde hair and ripped his head back, exposing his neck to me. He knew what I was trying to do, so he released my mouth, my moans, and brought my mouth to his neck while still holding on to a fistful of hair and thrusting into me without a stop. I kissed his neck, right under his ear. He tightened his grip in my hair and let out a deep moan in between the grunts that followed every thrust into me.

I bit him as well as he had bitten me. Though it wasn’t as hard, I was sure it wouldn’t leave a mark. He moaned again because of the stinging and satisfaction before he pulled my head back and stopped the thrusting and started to kiss me while he was still deep inside me. Sweat was running from my forehead, and I tasted his as well when I kissed him.

His body shuddered against mine, and he moaned into the kiss with me. I suspected he had stopped because he didn’t want to come inside me yet. Finally, we could both catch our breath.

He tore his lips from mine and kissed a trail down my chin to my neck. My hands were still grabbing his hair in desire. One hand continued to grab my hair like he wanted to make sure I couldn’t leave him or his body. When his lips reached the place where he had bitten me his greedy kisses turned gentle, it stung, but the soft touch felt good.

I felt his teeth run over my neck all the way up to my ear and back, and I gasped when I felt the electric shiver shooting through my veins. And he bit me again, just above the other bite mark. Not as hard this time, but hard enough to leave a bruise. I drew in a sharp breath as I felt the soreness spread on my skin.

He gave me a smile when his eyes found mine that turned into an exerted frown when he pulled out and pushed hard into me with a grunt, and continued in a slow rhythm that went faster for every thrust.

My moans grew into satisfied cries that filled the air accompanied by his throaty grunts. His free hand unexpectedly closed around my throat and silenced me.

For a second I slightly panicked and tried to remove his hand. But the way he looked at me made me remember his words from earlier. He wouldn’t hurt me. Not really. So I stopped resisting, my hand fell down on the mattress next to my head.

He wanted to give me gratification and take me the way he wanted. He wanted to have the power over me because he had no power over anything else in his life right now. I gave it to him, I surrendered, he needed me. I saw it in his eyes, his desire, not just his lust for a woman, but for me. Because I knew him and he didn’t have to hide anything from me, I knew everything.

The dizziness crept in on me, and my sight started to blur. I started gasping; I needed air. With my eyes, I begged him to let go.

He read the look on my face and let go, his hand grabbing my hip again instead. I gasped for air as I have never done before. I felt the dizziness, and the rush burn through my whole body, felt him thrusting in and out of me and felt the overwhelming orgasm hit me like a train, to my own surprise. My whole body stiffened as my hands grabbed whatever they could, I threw my head back, and my legs pressed all the air out of Dean. I heard him let out a strained groan. Never had I experienced this level of orgasm. On the other hand, no one had ever choked me before.

My head stopped spinning, my sight cleared, and my body felt weak. I found his eyes and his lips. He was still thrusting into me, and my hips were starting to feel sore. His lips left mine and moved down to my ear. “I’m gonna come inside you,” He panted and bit my earlobe.

“Yes, come inside me.” I almost begged as I liked the feeling of a man coming inside me.

He sealed his lips to mine, but tore them away after five thrusts and pressed his sweaty forehead against mine with closed eyes, as his body curved and tensed up when he came inside me with an animalistic groan. One last thrust and he had emptied himself inside me accompanied with another groan, and then he relaxed on top of me.

After pulling himself out of me, he scooted down so he could lay his head on my chest, his panting breath warmed and cooled my skin in turns. His hand now rested on my hip instead of grabbing it, and he opened his hand in my hair but didn’t untangle his fingers from it.

 

A couple of minutes had passed, our heated skin had cooled, and our breathing was slowly returning to normal.

“I need you,” Dean whispered after, I don't know how long. Still laid between my legs, resting his head on my chest. His hands had moved to my sides, and now his fingers caressed my skin lightly.

It warmed me from the inside out hearing those words. Most of his barricades had finally gone down. “I know,” I whispered to him while my fingers played with the leather necklace around his neck and his blonde hair, messing up his semi faux hawk. While I said it, I knew I also needed him. Maybe not in the same way he needed me, but I still needed him. I couldn’t really explain it. Not even to myself, I just knew it deep inside me.

“I need you too,” I whispered and closed my eyes. I felt him smiling at me. He hadn’t really done that for weeks. “What are you smiling at?” One spread on my lips too. It was contagious.

“A good fuck.” He was grinning now.

What a beautiful sound. Hadn’t heard that in weeks either.

I smacked him lightly on the head. “You’re a jackass, Dean.” My voice halfheartedly tried to match the words.

“I have been. Haven’t I?” He wasn’t smiling anymore.

I didn’t know what to answer. Yeah, he had been, but not because he was a bad person. He was a good person, with problems and issues. We all had that. He was just going through a rough patch. He wasn’t like this when his dad was still alive. It was a shadow that had darkened his mind. It wasn’t his fault.

He felt my hesitation. “You were right,”

His words surprised me. I exhaled, I didn’t even notice that I had held my breath. He lifted his head to look at me and stroked my chin with one finger. Now his eyes weren’t angry, just concerned.

“I was?” I replied vaguely.

He nodded slowly, while still looking thoughtfully at me. It was like he had never really looked at me before. Like he actually saw me for the first time. I let my fingers caress his forehead, smoothed out his wrinkles caused by the frown. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” He asked slightly confused.

“Frown like that.” I gave him a wry smile. It looked like he didn’t understand what I was saying. But I knew why. We had everything to frown upon. I lifted my head and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

He met me halfway and inhaled deeply as his lips got more insisting. His right hand laid on my cheek, and his fingers clutched around my neck under my ear. I felt him grab the sheets with his left hand. He had scooted down to lie and rest his head on my chest, but now he moved back up, leaving his hips against mine, and I could lean my head back on the pillow as his face was a little above in line with mine, he was over four inches taller than me. His lips never left mine. Instead, they got more aggressive. When he was in place, his left hand grabbed under my thigh to lift my leg up around his waist and started grinding his whole body against me, starting with a wave of his hips against mine that rippled up through his spine and upper body. The motion he made took me with him, I felt my skin grind against the sheets underneath me.

This seemed to work for us. The tension, the worries, the anger, questions. Apparently, this was his newly discovered way to handle it and let it all go. Release it and get a break from it, for the first time. This channel of energy was something we both needed.

Why hadn’t we done this before? Why didn’t we think of it? It hadn’t crossed my mind until he was looking at me that way. So close and so intense. Now I couldn’t unsee it, couldn’t unfeel it.

I laid all these thoughts, questions, and answers into our kiss.

When he felt my newfound energy and desire, his hands grabbed me harder and rubbed more intensely against me. He nipped in my lip, and I whimpered. It was still aching, even though it had stopped bleeding. His eyes found mine after he had let go, I saw his green eyes go dark with lust. There was something… savage about his eyes, his intake of breath through his clenched teeth trembled, he was looking at me like I was his prey. He wasn’t used to me whimpering, and it was clear it turned him on. His expression right now turned me on.

I grabbed his hair with both my hands and pushed him closer to me so I could kiss him again. But before our lips met he grabbed my wrists and yanked them up over my head, took each of mine in one of his hands. I was trapped.

He looked at me, challenging with a ‘what will you do about it’–attitude. I tried moving my wrists, but he held me so tight. So I tried harder, used my whole upper body to yank my wrists out of his hand, but he just tightened its grip. I realized I couldn’t get them free, not even move them an inch.

The more I struggled, the more Deans eyes filled with lust. He broke the intense stare to look for something. I followed his eyes. His hand reached down for something by the bed, when he pulled it back I saw it was his leather jacket that had been carelessly tossed next to the bed when we got back from work. Out of its pocket, he pulled a set of handcuffs.

I knew where this was going.

He put the steel around my right wrist first while still holding onto me. When it clicked in the lock, he released my wrist and tightened the cuff. Then he put the chain through the head of the bed and cuffed my left wrist. I felt the steel tighten.

After cuffing me up, his hands ran down my body, and he began kissing my neck, up to my ear. He nipped at my earlobe and whispered into my ear, “Now I got you where I want.”

I couldn’t argue with that.

He sat up on his knees and gave me a gloating look. His hands lightly caressed my hips slowly, teasing me as his fingers slowly headed between my legs. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips caressing my skin more softly, but it turned out it was the wrong thing to do. As soon as I closed my eyes, he grabbed my hips so hard that I gasped, flipped me to my stomach and gave me a smack on my ass that made me squeal in shock. I pulled myself further up the bed by the handcuffs to escape, now resting on my elbows. The chain of the cuff was now twisted, and I felt how it tightened around my wrists. His attack had taken me completely by surprise.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, maybe more to himself, but he was clearly amused at my expense. With a firm grip on my hips, he jerked me back down, my arms straightened out, the cuffs tightened around my wrists once again. After that, he grabbed my thighs and spread my legs. I felt his weight as he leaned over me. His hands firmly caressed my sides as he rubbed himself against my ass while kissing my neck and shoulder. My body started squirming, following his motions, pushing my ass back and ground against him.

One of his hands slipped under me, grabbed around my stomach and easily lifted me up to put a pillow under me for my hips to rest on.

Thank God, they were sore.

His hands found their way up to my breasts where he forcefully started massaging them and he made me moan out loud when he pinched my nipples between his thumb and index finger. While he played with them, nipping, squeezing, I felt his length grow harder against my ass. His right hand left my breast, traveled up my side and up my spine until it ended in my hair where he grabbed a fistful and yanked my head back, giving him full access to my neck. Again he seemed to tease me by letting his teeth run up and down my skin. I knew the bite would come, which sent a shiver through my whole body, the anticipation was unbearable.

The left hand grabbing my breast traced down to my stomach, around my hip, over my ass. His hand left my body to guide himself into me. I again felt the tip of him resting just outside.

I couldn't take the teasing any longer. “Just fuck me, Dean.” I cried out loud and squirmed underneath him.

“Oh, I will.” He whispered almost like a threat to me against the skin of my neck and then pushed himself into me.

I whimpered with pleasure as I felt the delightful soreness between my legs. But I only got to enjoy it shortly as he bit me in the neck at the next second, his groan was muffled by my skin. Luckily this was on the other side of the other bite marks. The cuffs rattled as I yanked in them, trying to move my body from the immense feeling of two opposites, but I couldn’t move away from him. He had me, his teeth in my neck, his hand in my hair, the other had an iron grip on my breast. Still biting my neck he pushed into me once again, releasing another whimper from me. I felt his teeth sink a little deeper into my flesh when he pushed into me a third time with a strained groan, a tear left my eye as I yelped. It hurt like hell, but I liked it to my own surprise, probably only because it was him doing it to me.

As he let go of my neck, I felt the blood pounding under my skin and it stung painfully. He moved his hand from my breast to my mouth and muffled my cries while he was thrusting hard into me. I think he felt the tear when he held his hand over my mouth, because he pulled himself out of me, pushed the pillow aside, and turned me around. He leaned over me, but he was hovering his body above mine this time resting his weight on his knees, and his hands on each side of my head. Looking deep into my eyes, I think was to see if I was okay as his eyes seemed to be filled with concern.

“I can take it,” I told him when he was about to open his mouth to say something. I didn’t want him to stop.

“You sure?” He whispered.

I nodded even before he finished speaking. He looked at me a few more seconds. Looking for something that said different and he didn’t find it.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to drag him down to me, but my legs could only control his hips. He leaned down to kiss me, and I met him halfway. When our lips sealed together he lowered the rest of his body down to mine, his right hand laid on my cheek, his fingers wrapped around my neck, and rubbed his body against mine. His left hand guided him into me and then returned to my thigh before he filled me once again with a moan against my lips, and I moaned into the kiss with him. But when he started thrusting into me I tore my lips from his as I couldn’t hold back the moans.

Now that he knew I was alright, he didn’t hold back on me at all. His right hand grabbed my hair instead of my cheek. He seemed always to want to have a tight grip on me there. I felt his fingers in my skin when he grabbed the flesh harder on my thigh, moving my hip with every thrust, making him fill me deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes, he picked up a new pace, his breath coming out in short bursts through his clenched teeth the closer he came to his second climax. He was thrusting so hard into me I loudly cried out in satisfaction. His body tensed as he gave me two last hard thrusts and emptied himself inside me again with a drawn out groan and held my body tightly to his. I felt shivers running through his body as well as my own.

His muscles relaxed, loosened his grasp on me, besides my hair, and rested his sweaty forehead on my chest, I felt his panting breath on my skin. He finally let go of my hair, and I saw a few loose hairs fell from his hand. Without opening his eyes, he lifted his head slightly and pulled out of me with a little, satisfied moan. A smile pulled up in the corner of his mouth when he opened his eyes and looked at me, he sighed exhausted, and then kissed me. Gently and slowly. He broke the kiss to open the cuffs like he suddenly remembered them.

A searing feeling replaced the cuffs when he removed them, though I was too tired to move them from above my head. He took my hands one by one and kissed all the way around my wrists where they had left a red mark. Then he kissed my bruised neck, my breasts, and at last my hurting lower lip.

I couldn’t help but smile. Never had my body been so beaten with my free will, never had I enjoyed it so much. There wasn’t an inch of my body that wasn’t aching, neither were there an inch that hadn’t enjoyed all of it.

“You need a bath. You stink.” Dean got up before I could slap him. His playful tone and mischievous smile made me laugh. I hadn’t done that for a long time.


	2. The First Time - His Side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage is strong, but so is passion.  
> Watch how Dean goes from one to the other and how he finds freeness from his anger with the beautiful redhead. He's fierce and intense and takes her so hard, he leaves bruises on her.  
> Get it first from the female character's point of view and then from Dean's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this piece of work interest you, read the original story on: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks (My username is: R-rated26 on Wattpad)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)

Nothing in the news. No leads. I closed the laptop with more force than intended. Probably out of frustration that we hadn’t come any closer to finding that sucker yet.

“What now?” She dared to ask me.

Why wouldn’t she leave me alone? “Nothing.” I spat back at her.

“Right.” She sighed.

What does she have to sigh about?

“We can’t afford a new laptop. So would you please stop beating it? Isn’t it enough you snap at me?”

She shouldn’t lecture me. After all, it was actually dad’s laptop, meaning it was mine now. “I snap at whoever I want,” I told her, then she could learn not to order me around. I leaned back, put my hands behind my neck and closed my eyes. Now I couldn’t see that look full of blame she gave me.

“Dean, this has to stop. I know you’re grieving, but that doesn’t give you the right to break our stuff and snap at me like that. I’ve put up with your attitude long enough and the fact that you have used me as your personal punching bag for weeks.”

I opened my eyes and glared at her. “Shut up.” She should really learn to keep her trap shut. Again I closed my eyes.

“Dean!” I heard her getting up.

Why wouldn’t she just leave me alone?

“How dare you? I’m all you’ve got now. I know he’s gone, but this behavior doesn’t help at all! It doesn’t bring him back or make this any easier.” She had raised her voice now.

How dare she? How dare she remind me of that when I tried with everything I got to escape it? I slowly got up from the chair and stared at her. “How dare I?” I spoke slowly. She should be the one to talk. Involuntarily I clenched my jaw. “How dare I?” I repeated, but I was yelling now. Gradually I felt the rage consume me and taking over my body, leaving me out of control.

“Dean...” Her voice died.  
I felt a kind of satisfaction seeing her like this. She knew she had crossed a line, and now I was going to fry her so she would never do it again. “Don’t you think I know he’s gone? Don’t you think I know about the laptop?” I growled at her, the fury boiled inside me. “Don’t you think I know you’re all I got?” I raised my voice. I was stuck with her. “And doesn’t make it easier for who? You?” Like she hadn’t had it easy since we took her in, she had nothing in the world to complain about, I had every reason. “You know nothing about how I feel.” If she knew, she wouldn’t have been so insensitive. Reminded me of it. Without me noticing I had moved closer, and cornered her against the wall. I felt like punishing her but redirected my punch at the last second. “Nothing!” I felt my right fist hit the wall, next to her ear. It didn’t really hurt, and even if it had, I didn’t care about the physical pain right now.

Couldn’t she just give me a fucking break? Stupid bitch– my thoughts didn’t reach any further, they got interrupted by a fragile sound. It was like I froze, giving my mind some time to comprehend what I had just heard and my eyes time to see if my ears were deceiving me. They weren’t… I felt the overwhelming fury subside and something else taking over instead.

Was she scared of me? No, that couldn’t be… But why wouldn’t she look at me? My left hand found her chin and pulled her face up so I could look her in the eyes. “Are you scared of me?” The whispering words came over my lips before I had time to stop them. I wanted to know for sure, but somehow I don’t think I could cope with the fact that I had scared her like that. She’s so fucking tough, how the hell can I scare her?

She nodded.

Oh, shit… What the fuck have I done? I felt the fury fill me up once again, but this time, it was aimed at myself, but those big emerald green eyes stopped it before it could unfold. I would never hurt her, she’s all I got. Why wouldn’t the fear leave her– her beautiful eyes? “You don’t need to be scared of me. I would never hurt you.” That she was still scared was beyond my level of comprehension. To my relief I saw her shoulders relax in the corner of my eye, her big green eyes wouldn’t let mine leave hers.

Why haven’t I noticed how beautiful she is before now? That thought took away my nonexistent breath I hadn’t managed to catch yet. Though I felt like I couldn’t move my eyes away from hers, it was comforting to keep looking into them. It reassured me her fear was growing smaller.

I let my fingers stroke from her chin and up her jawline, her skin was so soft and placed it on her cheek. To comfort her, hoping the rest of the fear I traced in her eyes would go away. “Are you okay?” I had to ask, she seemed more relaxed, but she was still a little stiff, and she hadn’t caught her breath yet.

“I don’t know.” She exhaled, and I saw the last tension leave her body. Her eyes still seemed way too big, but what draw most of my attention were now her lips, I felt her breath on mine. Her beautiful full lip were perfect to bite in.

I moved closer to meet them in a kiss, but it was like her lips gave me a snap, like a whip. The warmth from my lips radiating throughout my entire body.

The longer I looked at her perfect shade of red hair, big green eyes, and soft lips the more I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to fuck her senseless and make her scream my name. A raw animalistic need overwhelmed me, and I pressed her against the wall with my body, capturing her, making sure she couldn’t escape me. Now I wanted to hold off the moment where our lips met, I wanted to take a good look at her perfect beauty before I buried myself in her.

I felt her hands on my back, stroking me gently. My whole body shivered from her angel light touch. Now I placed my right hand on her other cheek, I had to touch more of her. I wanted to feel all of her, everything, close to me. Her lips brushed gently against mine, but not as a kiss. Before she closed her eyes, I saw in them that she wanted to be taken. She wanted me to devour her.

Her teeth closed gently around my lower lip, I closed my eyes and felt another rush of the raw need pulsating through me. A need for her.

I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her. Her lips were softer than I had imagined. I wanted her so badly, and it was only amplified by the touch of her lips. Her body became limp, and I pressed harder against her to make sure she would continue to stand up. She moaned into the kiss, and the blood rushed to my groin I was pressing against her. My hand found her hair and pulled her lips away from mine and my mouth closed around the soft skin on her neck instead. A little cry of pain left her lips, I don’t know why, but that helpless little sound made me grab her hair more fiercely, and kiss her neck more insisting as I felt myself grow harder between her legs.

Her nails dug into my back, oh so she’s a fighter. She would bite back at me, making this so much more fun. Give me some counteraction. A moan from the back of my throat got muffled by her skin, and I bit her hard at the beginning of her neck. She was mine, I had marked my territory. She was mine, and I could take her and do whatever I wanted with her. Her body was like breathing again when you were close to drowning. She was mine, but it was more than that… I needed her, her touch and her body.

Though I knew I had inflicted pain on her, her body told me she liked it. She writhed and shivered against me, and I felt her hips rubbing against my groin. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, she weighed less than I thought, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Begging me to take her as my possession. I pressed her against the wall again, harder than I meant to I think as I heard her gasp like she lost her breath when her back hit the wall, but I didn’t care, I couldn’t concentrate on such bagatelles. The feeling of her body against mine was enough for my mind alone. I held her hair and her body as tight against mine as possible, it was like I couldn’t get her close enough. She was my lifebelt, and I had no intention of letting go of her.

I let my tongue take the lead against hers, bit her lip and walked over to the bed with her so I could bury myself in her. As I released her legs from around me and let her fall down on the mattress, she gave a surprised squeal. Before I crawled on top of her, I threw off my t-shirt. The view of her underneath me satisfied me more than I had thought it would, I liked seeing her underneath me.

I pulled the top over her head. Wanting to touch more of her. My arm locked around her waist and lifted her farther up the bed. As I rubbed against her I looked her in the eyes, I wanted to watch how I made her moan. Her skin was so soft. Her moans grew, and I kissed her to control her, silence her, but her moans kept coming.  
I wanted more of her.

I bit her lip to break the kiss and sat up on my knees. “Take’em off,” I ordered her and looked at her jeans.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip as well and started to unbutton them. I saw the lusty look she sent me. She wanted me, but I just enjoyed the look of her following my order and exposing her body to me. I licked my lip as I looked down on her. Started with her face, flushed by exhilaration and big shiny eyes. Her hair a bit messy. Then the bite mark on her neck. I couldn’t wait to see what was hiding under her bra. Her stomach, I had actually forgotten her navel was pierced. I looked back up at her face, even more beautiful now. She wasn’t too skinny so her bones would hurt, and not too fat either so you couldn’t feel the bones at all, she was perfect. I noticed she slipped off her panties too along with her jeans, she was really keen. She had only pulled her jeans down to her thighs when I couldn’t wait any longer. Those jeans were coming off now. I grabbed the waistband and ripped them the last way off of her.

Quickly I loosened the belt and pulled off my own jeans and boxers before I laid down on her again, her hands were ready to grab my hair and shoulder in an instant. I grabbed her wrists and held her hands down on both sides of her head, and held her eyes in place with my gaze. Needing just a minute to compose myself. The skin on skin contact made a vicious need pulse through me. I felt like marking her again, but I wouldn’t scare her away. I don’t know why I felt the need to make marks on her or why I had to be this rough with her, I have never been like that before. All of this overwhelmed me.

When I was sure I had somehow control of myself again, my hands traveled down her body to her bra. What was hiding under there?

The need pulsed thick through my veins, my hands grabbed between the cups and abreacted on her bra instead. She lifted her eyebrow but then helped me get the rest off.

I took a good look at them, they looked really nice, round and full. Probably a C cup. It hit me that this was her only bra and now understood her look. “I’ll buy you a new one,” I said and sent her a dirty smile, before I kissed her again, in return her fingers intertwined in my hair and grabbed it. My hands explored her breasts, and I started to rub against her. A light cover of sweat was already laying on my body. She really fired something up in me.

I felt her hips push upwards, telling me she wanted me inside of her, and felt her hands back on my shoulder blades, her nails scraping over my skin. By a whim I decided I was going to tease her, she was horny, and I liked that look on her, so I decided to prolong it. I stopped grinding against her and stopped kissing her.

She panted and looked expectantly up at me. One of my hands found her hip to hold her down, while the other grabbed her hair to hold her in place. I was the one in charge here, and she was going to get it hard. Moving my hips I glided up and down to feel how wet she was, her mouth opened, but not a sound came from her lips.

God, she’s really wet.

“Dean…” Her voice sounded begging.

Mm, I like that tone, say my name, beg me to fuck you. “What?” I leaned closer and whispered knowingly against her lips. I knew exactly what I was doing to her, how I teased her.

She answered with an impatient cry, it almost sounded like a sob.

I hadn’t noticed the smirk on my lips until it widened. I put myself in position and waited, my hand back on her hip again, I wanted to see the look on her face when I entered her. And I wanted her to be unprepared. She tried to move underneath me, but I held her in place. I was in control of her and her pleasure. The wait was taking a toll on me as well, I wanted to be inside her, almost craved it. I flashed a dirty smile before I pushed myself deep into her.

Oh God, she was tight.

Her tightness around me made a grunt spill from my lips when I was deepest inside her. She exclaimed her gratification, oh that face. I wanted to see more of that. Inside her, I held myself still so she could get used to my size, and I could get used to her tightness and warmth.

Oh, it felt good just to hold still inside her.

I bit my lip as I watched her underneath me. Her gasping breath, fluttering eyelids, and how she struggled against my grip on her when she tried to writhe…

She had a hard time catching her breath when I pulled myself out of her and waited. When she least expected it I pushed into her again, and I felt her nails on my back, a grunt escaped me. I held still again and kissed her, she answered it full of lust, almost aggressively. Again I pulled myself out of her and waited. Indulged in the feeling of her I bit her lower lip, harder than I intended because she cried out. I moved down to her neck so I wouldn’t get carried further away with my lust. Though that sound turned me on.

Her body was almost like an open book when it came to sex. Usually, I had a really hard time reading her, but not now, oddly.

Again I knew I had inflicted pain on her, but her body still let me know she liked it. I would continue to kiss her captivating soft skin, but I wanted to be inside her again, and I wanted to see her face when I entered her again. Her tightness overwhelmed me when I pushed into her a third time with a grunt, and this time, I didn’t hold still but kept thrusting into her.

It was amazing. She was so tight and so wet. Her moans satisfied me. She didn’t fight against the grip I had on her, she gave me the control I needed, gave me control over her body. It was the perfect balance of her giving me some counter action, but in the end, let me be in control.

As I was thrusting harder into her, her cries grew higher. I removed my hand from her hip and put it over her mouth to muffle her. But continued to look at her, watched the pleasure I gave her. I grabbed her harder, I couldn’t get her close enough. My hand pulled out some of her hairs, and the one muffling her lustful cries pressed harder down.

For a moment I was unsure if she liked my hard handling, but her nails dug deeper into my back, and she crossed her legs behind me to help me thrust harder into her. Her hips moved in cooperation with mine. One of her hands grabbed my hair at the back of my neck, and she yanked my head back. She kept her eyes on my neck and pushed up against my hand muffling her mouth. She wanted to return the favor, touch me and not just lie back and let me do everything.

I removed my hand from her mouth back to her hip and brought her to my neck while I still had a good grip in her hair. No way in hell I was letting go of her.

She kissed and bit my neck, and the skin around my right ear, I couldn’t help but moan. It sent shivers down my spine, I was so sensitive there, and I tightened my grip on her hair. She bit me harder than before which released another moan from me. It stung, but her soft lips caressed me. If she continued like this, I was gonna come and I didn’t want it to end already. I needed more of her, so I pulled her head away from my neck, stopped thrusting into her and kissed her. Her hands in my hair and on my back provoked a shudder from me. On her lips were the salty taste of sweat, probably from both of us, my skin felt feverish and her forehead and chest glistened with sweat as well, which made her breasts look bigger because of the contours.

I was still deep inside of her but didn’t move so I could catch my breath and so could she. My lips continued down her chin and neck, I was gentle the places where I had made bruises. She tightened her grip on my hair, it actually hurt a bit. As I let my teeth run up and down her neck, she shuddered and exclaimed her exhilaration. I couldn’t help but bite her again, but I was conscious enough in my frenzy like lust that I bit above the other mark, I didn’t want to hurt her more than necessary by biting the same place. She gasped, gave a little whine, dug her nails into my back and moved underneath me.

It felt so unbelievable good I had to smile. I found her eyes and started moving inside her with a grunt.

Oh yes, she was so tight around me. I started at a slow pace but went faster for every thrust. Her moans grew into lustful cries, and I silenced her by putting my hand that had just controlled her hip around her throat and felt how she tightened around me. A surge of adrenaline ran through me when I dominated her like this, and I trusted harder into her. I don’t think she had tried it before as she looked uncomfortable and tried to remove my hand. But I kept holding on and shortly after she removed her hand, and just laid there and took it. When she started to really gasp, and I saw her eyelids flutter, I released my grip.

Oh shit! Her muscles convulsed around me, and I felt her shiver, her body stiffened and her legs closed around me with a force I thought were impossible for her size. She forced the air out of my lungs along with a groan, but I kept thrusting inside her, fought her writhing body, really rode the tightness of her orgasm.

After a minute she relaxed, sunk into the mattress and went limp. Exhausted by her orgasm. She found my eyes and my mouth, and her legs around me again. I was close to coming. Was she still on the pill? Shit, I should’ve asked before we even started. I had to warn her. My lips moved away from hers, up to her ear. “I’m gonna come inside you.” I bit her earlobe when I had spoken the words.

“Yes, come inside me.” She pleaded in between her moans.

My lips locked onto hers again, but I quickly had to withdraw them in a raw, uncontrolled grunt as the orgasm rolled over me, I stiffened and came inside her. One last thrust and I had emptied myself with another grunt. My body felt torpid, and I rested some weight on her. I suppressed a small moan when I pulled out of her and moved farther down the bed and rested my head on her chest. I released my grip on her but kept my hand tangled into her hair.

 

She was panting just as much as I, and I could hear her heart racing. It slowly quieted down to a slower pace.

“I need you,” I whispered when her heart was beating steadily. I meant it, I needed her in this way, and I had to let her know. This couldn’t stop or be a one-time thing. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and the tight grips around my insides had loosened. My fingers ran in circles down her side. Her skin was so soft, and it gave her goosebumps.

“I know.” She whispered back. Her fingers were playing with my hair and my old leather necklace around my neck. It felt good.

“I need you too.” She continued, still whispering.

It made me smile. Not a false grimace as I had done since dad died, but a real genuine smile.

“What are you smiling at?” I could hear the smile in her voice too.

God, how long had it been since I had seen her smile? I can’t remember.

“A good fuck.” I grinned back. It was partially the reason. Though it hadn’t just been a good fuck, it had been awesome. The best in… I don’t know how long. There was something I couldn’t put my finger on that made this exceptional. One of a kind. She had an effect on me I could only have dreamed about.

I felt a light tap on my head. “You’re a jackass, Dean.” Her voice was light, and I could still hear the smile in her voice. Though she had said it in a fun tone, there was some truth behind it. I have been a jackass to her, and I have treated her like shit. It was like the demons slowly tightened their grip in my insides once again.

“I have been. Haven’t I?” I asked her. I wasn’t smiling anymore.

After several seconds, she still hadn’t answered, and I noticed she had stiffened slightly. She was right, I was a jackass. I have snapped at her, ignored her, verbally abused her, and taken her for granted, and she is all I got. I have nothing left but her. “You were right.” I just said, so she didn’t have to come up with some excuse on my behalf. She exhaled heavily, and I looked up at her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but the words got stuck in my throat, so I just stroked her chin with a finger.

“I was?” Her voice was low and unsure.

I nodded slowly while I studied her face. Her emerald green eyes, her slightly ‘j’ shaped nose, round face, full lips that were reddish and plump from all the rough kisses. It was like I had never really looked at her before, never appreciated her before. She has just been there for several years. She was like family.

Her fingers caressed my forehead. “Don’t do that.” She whispered.

“Do what?” I asked her confusedly.

“Frown like that.”

I hadn’t noticed my thoughts had been projected onto my face and caused me to frown. She smiled tryingly back at me. But there was so much to frown upon.

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. When our lips met I felt the need and lust for her wash through me, I kissed her back more insisting and inhaled heavily. I dragged myself up on her again, lining my hips up with hers. I needed more of her and the effect she had on me. My left hand grabbed her thigh and led it up and around my waist.

Why hadn’t I discovered her before now?

She suddenly kissed me with a newfound energy that made me bite her lip, causing her to whimper. My teeth released her lip, and I looked down on her. That sound sparked something in me, I liked it, and it fueled my lust to a point where it was almost unbearable. I took a trembling breath through my clenched teeth. She wasn’t too girly or a crybaby, I hadn’t often heard that sound before, but I really liked it. Especially when I evoked it from her. It sounded so helplessly, and normally she was far from helpless. She had put me to the ground once where I sneaked up on her.

Both her hands grabbed my hair and pulled my lips down to hers. So she thought she had a say in this, and could tell me what to do?

I grabbed her wrists in return and yanked them up above her head. Placed both in one hand, her wrists were slender so they could easily fit in one of my hands. I looked challenging down at her. What was the little tomboy gonna do about the fact that I had trapped her?

She tried moving her wrists, but I just tightened my grip. The more she struggled, the tighter I held her. I was already getting a hard on just by watching her struggle for freedom. I had her now. She was mine.

She refused to give up and looked defiantly up at me. As I first thought, she was a fighter. She wouldn’t just lay down and completely accept she was under my control all the time, it satisfied me beyond anything. I broke our intense stare and reached for my jacket to get the handcuffs I had in my pocket. Then I proceeded to cuff her wrists one at the time and put the chain through one of the bars of the headboard. I tightened the cuffs, so there was no way she was getting out of them, not even with her tiny wrists, but still without really hurting her.

Now where my hands were free, I started to caress her and kissed her neck all the way up to her ear. Teasing her. I nipped at her earlobe and whispered into her ear, “Now I got you where I want.” My hands wandered down to her hips, I let them run in circles. Made it look like I was going easy on her, it worked, she closed her eyes to enjoy it. I grabbed her hips and flipped her, so she was now lying on her stomach and gave her a smack on her ass. She squealed in shock and pulled herself further up the bed by the handcuffs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I pondered with a smirk.

There’s nowhere to run, baby.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her back down, she had rested on her elbows, but now her arms were stretched out. Then I spread her legs for me, laid on top of her and started to rub against her ass while I kissed her neck and shoulder. One of my hands slipped under her and grabbed her stomach, I lifted her up and put a pillow under her hips to rest on, this would give the perfect angle when I fucked her from behind.

My hands wandered up to her breasts and squeezed them, nipped them, and played with them. Higher moans came from her when I pinched her nipples. I was almost ready again. I exposed her neck to me by grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking her head back as my other hand continued to play with her breast. My teeth ran up and down her soft skin, and I felt her shiver underneath me. While I teased her neck with my teeth my other hand now ran down her body and then left it to guide myself into her, I waited at the entrance just like before.

“Just fuck me, Dean!” She cried out.

Oh yeah, you want it. “Oh, I will,” I whispered promising against the skin on her neck and pushed into her tightness with a grunt. She whimpered in pleasure and yanked in the handcuffs. I bit down into her neck, opposite side of the two other marks. The cuffs rattled louder against the head of the bed while she writhed underneath me. Her skin muffled my grunt when I pushed into her again as I was still biting into her neck.

Oh, this is good.

Another thrust and I let go of her neck, releasing my grunts, it would definitely leave a bruise on her. Again I had marked her as mine. I muffled her lustful screams with the hand that wasn’t grabbing her hair but felt something wet on her cheek.

Shit, was that a tear? Did I go too far?

Quickly I pulled myself out, removed the pillow and turned her around. It wasn’t my intention to hurt her. Or it was, but not this much. Not more than she could handle. I didn’t want to scare her away.

I hovered above her, in case she wanted to stop and didn’t want me on her. I wanted to ask if she was okay, but she beat me to it.

“I can take it.” She said. I saw the focus in her eyes, she meant it.

“You sure?” I whispered, but she nodded even before I had finished my question.

She knew me better than I had imagined. She knew that this was what I needed and that she was able to give it to me. I kept looking at her a few more seconds, in case she changed her mind. But then she wrapped her legs around my waist and dragged my hips to hers. I leaned down to kiss her, she eagerly leaned forward and met my lips, and I lowered my body down against hers where I started to rub against her. My right hand laid on her cheek while my left guided me into her once again. I moaned into the kiss, and she quickly joined me. The hand that had just laid on her cheek glided to the back of her neck and grabbed her hair instead. I needed to have a hold in her hair. When I gave her another thrust, she tore her lips from mine and moaned loudly.

Yes, moan for me.

At the next thrust, my hand grabbed the flesh on her thigh harder, so I could lift her an inch and thrust deeper into her. I felt the tickle from my abdomen, and I started to thrust harder into her. My breath became more panting than it already was. She cried out, tightened around me when I upped my tempo on her, pushing me closer to my release.

My body tensed up, and I held her tight as I came again with a groan. I rested my forehead against her chest as I caught my breath. My grip on her thigh loosened as my muscles relaxed, recovering from my climax. Exhausted, sweaty and shivering of pleasure I slowly untangled my hand from her hair, I felt a few strands of hair follow my hand, and I shook them off onto the floor. I lifted my forehead from her skin and pulled out of her with a small, but involuntary moan when she tightened one last time around me before I left her. A smile played on my lips when I opened my eyes and looked down on her. I sighed, she was a wonderful sight, she was wonderful, the sex was wonderful.

I kissed her gently. To let her know how much I actually appreciated her. I remembered the handcuffs and broke the kiss to release her hands one by one. After doing so, I took her wrists from above her head and kissed them both where the cuffs had left red marks. Then continued to kiss her neck where I too, had inflicted pain on her. Next, her breasts and at last her lower lip. She smiled back at me. She looked satisfied. I would have continued to fuck her over and over all night long, but I was drained now. But I wasn’t finished with her yet. I needed her presence, I needed to touch her and feel her body. Desperately I searched my mind for something, anything. Then it hit me. We could sit in the tub for a while.

“You need a bath. You stink.” I said and got up before she could slap me. It wasn’t true, she didn’t stink, she smelled amazing of sweat and sex, but I needed an excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> If this piece of work interest you, read the original story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9276518/chapters/21022607)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)


End file.
